


morning dove

by liebrenado



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebrenado/pseuds/liebrenado
Summary: a sleepy cuddle between two trolls.





	morning dove

"Good morning, my dove."

Moomintroll hummed in greeting as he felt a body settle down next to him in his bed and arms wrap comfortably around his middle. A snout soon buried itself in the back of his neck, nuzzling the soft fur there and eliciting a giggle from Moomintroll. 

'What a pleasant thing to greet the morning with' Moomintroll happily thought as he stretched out once before turning over on his side to face Snufkin properly. Snufkin seemed like he, too, had woken up not too long ago, with his tired eyes and mussed up hair. Even so, he held a warm smile towards Moomintroll as he reached up a paw to stroke the fur on the troll's cheek. Moomintroll could practically feel himself melting onto the mattress.

"Good morning. May I ask where you were last night?" Moomintroll asked, dozy yet curious.

Snufkin chuckled pleasantly. "You may. I was just doing some late night fishing, and I was so bushed by the end of it I had decided to sleep in the tent. I hope you didn't mind much."

"Oh, of course not," Moomintroll reassured as he placed his larger paw over Snufkin's, which still lay pressed against his cheek. "I just wondered if anything exciting had happened."

"No, I'm afraid not." Snufkin replied, amused, as he closed the distance between them and bumped snouts briefly with Moomintroll. "Id've told you."

Moomintroll giggled a bit, face flushed, before he returned Snufkin's embrace and just sighed. The two remained quiet after that, simply basking in each other's presence, feeling one another's warmth, and running loving paws over fur. The lull of sleep was soon calling for Moomintroll once more, and he yawned greatly which in turn caused Snufkin to laugh underneath his breath.

"You should sleep more, Moomin." Snufkin suggested.

"Only if you stay with me." Moomintroll replied.

And at that, Snufkin smiled that peculiar smile where the bottom of his eyes crinkled and his gaze held so much adoration that was only ever meant for Moomintroll; Moomintroll loved that smile, of course, and his heart immediately fluttered at the sight like it had done a hundred times before. He could never tire of it, not when it was so close and so warm and so tender.

Having no other proper way to express his sudden giddiness, Moomintroll buried his snout against Snufkin's chest. Snufkin only laughed as he held Moomintroll close, so close, in fact, Moomintroll thought he could feel both their heartbeats as one. He sighed contentedly as Snufkin hummed a tune and ran his paw over Moomintroll's back, soothing him.

It didn't take long for Moomintroll to visit his dreams again, but this time they felt so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short but i still hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
